


Первое впечатление

by NaNa_tyan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, er - Freeform, кроссовер, постканон, элементы гета, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNa_tyan/pseuds/NaNa_tyan
Summary: Первый день в школе всегда непростой. Особенно, если это школа в маленьком городке и ты практически стала местной знаменитостью. Одной из местных знаменитостей.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Harry Potter
Kudos: 60





	Первое впечатление

**Author's Note:**

> Это просто зарисовка с минимальным описанием мира и сюжета.  
> Бета: Astra O_o

Белла с удовольствием села за стол в столовой. Не то чтобы она устала на уроках, но мозги начинали кипеть от обилия новой информации. Не учебной — просто Джессика решила, что новенькая должна узнать все главные новости их школы сегодня, прямо сейчас. В итоге все совместные уроки Свон выслушивала мерное жужжание местной сплетницы. Не то чтобы Белла пыталась вникать в смысл сказанного, но в большинстве случаев голос Джессики был более отчётливым, чем учительский, так что выбора не оставалось. После обеда шёл урок биологии, который Стэнли не посещала, так что у Беллы были все шансы немного отдохнуть.  
А сейчас за столом сидело ещё четыре человека, на которых Джессика тут же и переключила внимание. Внезапно Белле показалось, что в столовой все замолчали. Хотя это и не было правдой, но ощущение оказалось очень сильным, и от входа в столовую будто повеяло холодом. Свон повернулась в том направлении и увидела пятерых подростков, что были по общему впечатлению невероятно похожи между собой, но при более детальном рассмотрении сильно различались.  
― Это приёмные дети местного доктора — Карлайла Каллена, — заметив внимание Беллы, Джессика тут же продолжила. — Блондинка — Розали Хейл, сердитый парень её брат-близнец — Джаспер Хейл, качок — Эммет Каллен, и он встречается с Розали. Девушка с короткими волосами — Элис Каллен, и они с Джаспером вместе. А последний парень — это Эдвард Каллен.  
Все подростки казались невероятно красивыми, и у Беллы на секунду даже промелькнула мысль, что доктор Карлайл Каллен именно по такому принципу и подбирал себе приёмных детей. Но как только Свон перестала ослеплять их красота, девушка поняла, что внешне у них нет ничего общего, даже у Хейлов, которые были кровными родственниками, более того — близнецами.  
Тем временем красивое семейство село за отдельный стол и будто замерло на пару мгновений, превратившись в идеальные скульптуры. Затем Элис начала что-то увлечённо рассказывать названым родственникам, и наваждение пропало.  
― Эрик, ты уже придумал, о чём напишешь в следующем выпуске газеты? — голос Джессики вывел Беллу из медитативного состояния, в которое она попала от наблюдения за Калленами и Хейлами.  
― Ну, поскольку Белла мне строго-настрого запретила писать о ней, то я остался без статьи, — притворно обречённо вздохнул Эрик, но тут же оживился и добавил: — Но у нас всё ещё есть Поттер, который обещал мне интервью ещё два месяца назад.  
— О, вспомнишь солнышко, вот оно и засияет, — оживилась Анжела, заметив кого-то в дверях столовой.  
Джессика проследила за взглядом девушки, привстала с места и замахала:  
― Хей, Гарри, пообедаешь с нами?  
Черноволосый парень поднял голову от тетради, что держал в руках, нашёл глазами позвавшую, улыбнулся ей и кивнул. Затем направился к раздаче еды, явно не замечая завороженного взгляда Беллы. Стоило Свон только увидеть Поттера, и она не смогла больше оторвать от него взгляда. Молодой человек был не очень высок, короткие тёмные волосы в хоть и растрёпанном, но хорошем состоянии слегка блестели, большие зелёные глаза обещали всё лучшее в этом мире, а уверенная походка и чёткие движения притягивали сильнее магнита. Ничего прекраснее в своей жизни Белла ещё не видела, даже если учитывать уже видимое сегодня.  
Через пару минут Гарри подошёл к их столу и сел на заботливо подставленный ему Майком стул. В итоге Поттер оказался между Майком и Беллой, к которой он тут же повернулся:  
― Гарри Поттер, мы с тобой одногодки. Приятно познакомится.  
― Мне т-тоже приятно, — от волнения Белла даже с трудом произнесла эту фразу. — Меня зовут Белла Свон.  
― О, я знаю. Шериф ещё до твоего приезда всем рассказал, какая к нему замечательная дочь переезжает.  
От этих слов щёки девушки покрылись румянцем.  
― Кстати, Белла, — Гарри почти всем корпусом повернулся к девушке. — А это твоё полное имя? Или, может, ты его так сократила?  
― Ну, вообще меня зовут Изабелла, но не то чтобы я была этим довольна, поэтому Белла, пожалуйста.  
― Без проблем, твоё желание - закон, — Поттер слегка рассмеялся на своё заявление.  
Слушая смех молодого человека, девушка и сама улыбнулась. Смеющийся Поттер был прекрасен.  
― А почему тебя это заинтересовало? — всё же отважилась спросить Свон.  
― Просто моя тётка тоже себя Беллой называла, вот и стало интересно, не тезки ли вы случайно.  
― А как зовут твою тётю?  
― Беллатриса. Так что у неё тоже были причины сократить имя, — парень снова широко улыбнулся. — Хотя у тебя полное имя весьма милое, хоть тебе и не очень подходит.  
Девушка снова слегка покраснела.  
― О чём это вы тут разговариваете? — услышала Свон слегка грубоватый голос за спиной.  
Она повернулась и увидела Эдварда Каллена, стоящего между ней и Поттером со стулом. Гарри тут же подвинул Майка и отсел сам, освобождая место для новоприбывшего.  
― Об имени Беллы, но тебе это знать совсем не обязательно, — несмотря на грубоватый тон, Гарри улыбался, смотря на Каллена.  
Эдвард грациозно сел на стул, поставленный в освободившееся место, и повернулся к девушке.  
― Эдвард Каллен.  
― Белла Свон.  
― О, как тётка Гарри?  
Поттер слегка приподнял бровь и в упор посмотрел на Эдварда:  
― Нет. Это тоже сокращение.  
― Жаль, — после этой реплики парень будто полностью потерял интерес к Белле и перевёл всё своё внимание на Поттера.  
― Серьёзно? Ты подошёл сюда, чтобы это сказать? — Гарри так и излучал скептицизм.  
― Ну, ты же не сел с нами. Что мне ещё оставалось?  
На это заявление Поттер даже не стал реагировать, только немного перегнулся через Каллена и посмотрел точно на Свон:  
― Прости его, он не слишком умеет общаться с людьми.  
За что тут же заслужил лёгкий удар по ноге от явно не согласного с его оценкой Эдварда.  
― Гарри, тебе всё же стоит немного поесть, а то перемена скоро закончится, — спокойно произнесла Анжела, неспешно собирая свои вещи.  
― Точно, спасибо, — Поттер тут же принялся за свой обед, перестав обращать на кого-либо внимание.

***  
― Ну и что это было в столовой? — спокойно спросил Гарри, пока они вместе с вампиром шли к Вольво.  
― Ничего. Я просто захотел пообедать вместе со своим парнем, — не менее спокойно ответил вампир, находя своей рукой руку мага и сжимая её.  
― Да ладно? Ты же слышал наш разговор с ней, зачем переспросил про имя?  
― Ты вообще видел, как она на тебя смотрела? Я думал, она на тебя сразу там набросится. А мысли её я не слышу, ты же знаешь, так что я не мог допустить ничего такого.  
― Белла не такая. Она обычная скромная девчонка, а причины её такого поведения ты и сам знаешь.  
― В тихом омуте черти водятся, — невозмутимо произнёс вампир, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Гарри. — А тебе я больше не дам экспериментировать с магией. По крайней мере, если потом тебе нужно будет куда-то идти.  
― Успокойся, ты не сможешь меня остановить, — такой разговор у них происходил не в первый раз, так что Поттер даже беситься перестал. — Я уже давно не маленький мальчик и прекрасно знаю свои возможности. К тому же эти Чары Вейлы действуют только на незнакомых людей, что иногда бывает очень полезно. Поверь, после сегодняшнего Белла даже не задумается о вашей загадочности.  
― Ещё бы. Более чем уверен, что она теперь все ночи напролёт будет о тебе фантазировать. Так что я даже не знаю, что лучше.  
― Ой, да успокойся ты. Отучимся тут ещё полтора года и уедем подальше, так что все вообще забудут через пару лет о нашем существовании.  
― Вот именно что полтора года. И все эти полтора года рядом с тобой будет Белла.  
― Чары выветрятся максимум через пару недель, так что потом она переключится на какого-нибудь Майка, и у тебя исчезнет последняя причина для ревности.  
― Последняя причина? Да тебя все в этом городе обожают! — Эдвард так и пылал негодованием.  
― Это все моё природное обаяние, — Гарри ослепительно улыбнулся. — Главное, что люблю во всём этом городе я только тебя.  
― Только это меня и сдерживает от массового убийства, — обречённо вздохнул Эдвард.  
― Ого, какой я молодец, ты уже спокойно шутишь на эту тему, — задорно улыбнулся Гарри и сел в машину.  
Эдвард ещё раз вздохнул. Шутит, ага.


End file.
